A Pet For A Change
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: Elsa created a mythical creature accidentally for her Master to favor her over Zeltrax. But what if it becomes a secret that shouldn't be revealed. What changes are there to save her and it from oblivion? Elsa's point of View. One-shot.R&R.


"**A Pet for A Change"**

By PRDTFAN14

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except the concept and Scyther.:)

A/N: While I was working on my other fic. I was inspired by these legendary creatures and starting to have an idea of making a fanfic. This is Elsa's point-of- view. What will she do in exchange for a secret that needed to be kept? One-shot. Enjoy

The tense was thick as I walked recklessly along the dark woods. Panicked, I ran. Motioning my hands to brush past the wet ferns. My black high-heel boots splashed against the puddles. I didn't care. Well, I will but later. My leather outfit was wet, for sure my makeup was smeared and my hair is damp and it's flowing down to my shoulders and down to my knees.

I never tend to care about the rain. It was raining pretty hard. Damn, I'm soaking wet.

I found myself standing in front of a huge cave. It was pitch-black inside so pulled my sword and it glowed brightly in purplish colour. And I love it when it did. It lit up the cave's threshold.

Suddenly, a sound of the broken twig alarmed me. It was coming right at a distance. I turned to where I heard it and focused on the ferns that were violently shaking. What the heck? A wild boar was running out of the bushes. Man, I thought for once it was something else. Yeah right, talk about wild.

I rolled my eyes. What more could you want? There is much more important than what's out there is that what is in here.

I took a step inside and blasted the torches that were leaning against the stony wall. Soon enough the cave was brightly lit up. I looked around but he wasn't there. Where could he be? He would not go anywhere until I told him so. He knew that hiding is better than lurking around.

A figure swiftly moved from side to side. What the hell was that? Okay, calm down.

Yeah, calm down and you're grasping you sword tight. Great!

A gush of air and there it goes again.

My sight followed it movements but it was darn fast. So I carefully took a step back. Something is behind me.

Something.

Wait, it's hissing. I can feel it's breath behind my ear. I know it's going to do something unexpected.

Well, I take that back. It's going to do something expected.

"Scyther, don't you dare." I warned with a sly smile. Thankfully, the dragon closed its enormous mouth and groan. "Much better." Way better, he's been doing that a couple of times. Creepy but sweet.

The dragon has a sharp-claw like wings and it coiled around its body. His scales were black as night. He looks very ferocious; he was a size of an elephant. Good thing for I was feeding him almost like five times a week. He sat beside me. I know what he wanted me to do. He wants me to caress his scaly big head. So I did.

"It's good that you're safe, for once I thought you were gone. You scared the hell outta me."

The dragon growled. It sensed something or someone else was with us. I too sensed the presence that lingers out the cave's mouth. I looked at Scyther for a moment. I hid him pretty well for a year without anybody knowing. Not even Mesogog. Although master is suspecting me for my gradual absence in the lair. Of course, I need to feed Scyther. I won't let him hunt for food and Mesogog knowing that dragons exist in his regime. I won't let anybody know. He promised that once he knew what's keeping me busy besides my job, he will never hesitate to get rid of it.

I know Mesogog. If he wants something to get rid of, he means he wants it dead. Pronto.

That's what made me worry later that night. When the Tyrannodrones reported there was a loud and threathining roar. I heard it. It made me jolt out of my bed!

Before Mesogog could gave any orders I darted out of the lair. I need to get out of there. I knew very well that no creature that lives in this island could do that, except Scyther.

I motioned Scyther to hide. With a swift, Scyther was atop the cave's ceiling. He knows what to do, since I told him that before. You know, In case of emergencies.

I slowly walk to the entrance. A figure moves out from the shadows. It was no other than Zeltrax. Mesogog's right hand general. My co-general I should say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with an angry tone and arms akimbo, it made him flinch. Very effective, I love it when he does. Zeltrax moved nearer but not that close like he did before. Another intelligent move or I'll whack him again.

"I guess I should be asking that. What are you doing here in this time of night?"

I scoffed to build up a bit of confidence. Of course I'm not nervous. With him? No way in hell.

"Are you stalking me?" I point my sword right under his nose. He chucked in reply and continued.

He puts my sword down with his fingertips. "You should be answering my question first my dear." Should I? I want to kill him right here, right now. Thus, it would be so darn obvious that I'm guilty.

"That would be none of your business." I said coolly.

"I don't think so."

"Well, I think you better leave Mister."

"You are hiding something are you Elsa?" his tone was rather ominous. He doesn't have any idea, does he?

"Why would I hide something?" Just stupid.

"Ohhh.. Defensive?" he teased me. Now, I'm pissed off.

"Am I now, Zeltrax? Or are you? How long have you been stalking me?" I tried to change the topic. He's trying to stick to it but he didn't now.

"You call that stalking?"

"What else do you call that?"

"Just trying to figure out what you've been up to since last year." He pace at me in a circling motion. Which he shouldn't be, and it looks like he's trying to be the boss of me. Nice try buddy, but no.

" It's none of yo-." I was interrupted when something hard fell. It shook the cave like an earthquake and it turned the torches off.

The cave was pitch-black again. Zeltrax tried to pull his sword but I grab his arm. Very coincidental since it's really dark in there. Thus, he grabs his arm back and pulls his sword and blasted the torches like I did.

Scyther wasn't there.

"Well, what do you know?" I chucked but it fades when I realize it was the same thing Scyther did lately. That means. He's behind Zeltrax!

Scyther roared behind Zeltrax where it sent him flying forth in the cave. I gave a slight laugh. Scyther was about to lunge at him.

"Scy. Stop, he won't do any harm." I pull his wing just to make him. He glared at him angrily but broke it off. He believed me so he backed off.

Zeltrax was shuddering at the floor. Staring at me and Scyther. He's surely scared. Look at him! He's shaking! I could give a good laugh but I didn't.

"Elsa, so this is what keeping you busy? Petting a dragon." He stood with knees shaking.

" How did you find one? Dragons don't exist!"

"They do now. And by the way I didn't find it, I created it."

"You created it? How wouldn't I know you're using the Genome-Randomizer? You can't operate it without me!" He screamed.

" Really? I think you are the one who can't operate the Randomizer without me." Of course he can't. We both can't. The Genome-Randomizer needed two operators.

Then there was awkward silence. Like Zeltrax was waiting for an answer. He knew better.

"Alright, I admit it! I created accidentally." I snapped.

"Master will know this and your pet will be gone for good!" He summoned a portal above him. Before he could vanish to the portal and reveal my big secret. Scyther swiftly shoves at him. The portal vanished. What a relief!

" I don't think so Zeltrax!"

"Well, I don't think too Elsa!" What?

There is only one thing to handle this. I have no choice. He's pretty good at dealing. Maybe I could try this.

"Alright, do me a favour. Let's make a deal." I started.

"You'll keep your mouth shut about this and I'll do something in return." Arghh, I forgot to tell him the: "Just it won't be against my will." sort of thing.

"Fine." His voice was firm. "You will be my girlfriend in return. That wouldn't be too hard for you."

Girlfriend? That's a no, no, no!

"What!" Now I'm furious. Scyther was furious too.

"But I don't love you!" I snapped at him. He moved closer and closer. I was about to whack him again in the head and leave him unconscious."You'll learn to love me pretty soon. You'll live with it."

I sighed. Well, if it will keep Scyther safe and away from that mutant-freak. I'll do it. His voice seems to give me hope. Hope that Scyther wouldn't be a part of Mesogog's army.

"Fine." I feel vulnerable, but he held my chin up. "Don't worry, I'll won't be a disappointment. And I'll try to be less annoying." I bet he should.

I laughed. At least he's trying play the I'm-your-boyfriend sort of thing. Scyther that night becomes friend with Zeltrax. I guess that I-will-learn-to-love-him" is a start-off. Seeing Scyther being comfortable with him is a pretty good sight.

I stood at the entrance, looking at the fortress for it was just a sight. It was lit up. Mesogog must be wondering where his generals were. Mostly he must be suspecting more about me and my secret. That thought just made me more depress.

Zeltrax held my hand and hold it. Terrence it is I must say. He preferred that, it's his real name. He said its better since he's my boyfriend now. This is really unbelievable! I'm not letting go of his hold instead I grip it tight in return. I don't know. I know it's wrong but it feels right.

I think the both of us are starting to live with it. OH WELL!

"Scyther! You OWE ME!" I screamed and the both of us fell into laughter.

Fin.

A/N: I guess you saw that coming. Or did you not? I had fun writing it. I learn that once you had the idea you should never let it go. So any comments or criticism? Any suggestions on how to write better please do leave a review.

Gotta go! See yah on the flip side …

-PRDTFAN14-


End file.
